Hounds Of Visions
Hounds Of Visions °˖✧✧˖° °˖✧Synopsis✧˖° ▽THE START▽ Your fur blows into the mixture of the wind. You blink to see the green forest ahead of you. Life took over you. It was breath-taking. You heard some birds chirping above you. You smiled as you tried to chase them. Suddenly, the bushes rustled feirecly. Your ears perked as you didn't know what it was. Your tail wagged hoping it was some more creatures to play with. But No. A Huge black paw with sharp claws was the first thing you saw. You whimpered as you didn't know what it was. _____________________________________________ You walked around the woods, siliva dripping from you jaws. You were tall and full grown. Sharp claws were showing from your large paws. You could hear movement from the bushes. You lifted up your nose to scent. Your eyes opened big. Your ears with fluffed out and all pointy. You reconized that smell like it was your mothers. "What do you want, Ot'ani.." You said frightened. These creatures were no friendly wolves. They tried to take you to there pack. "We want a battle. If i win, you join us. If you win, your free.." You gulped. You got into the battle position as you accepted the challenge. "you make the first move." Ot'ani said. Your claws unsheathed. Your dentures shown. You were ready. You attacked with the leap. Ot'ani dodges it by catching your small body with his jaws He bit into it and he smashed you into the ground. You struggled to get up. "I'm not finished yet, Ot'ani.." He ran into Ot'anis massive body stricking him down You dug your claws into his flank. "smh. Not bad." Ot'ani growled. Ot'ani leaped like he was gonna land on top. You were ready. He got into that place to grab him on his back. Wait- What? Ot'ani landed under you biting into your stomach. You couldn't escape. Hope was lost. You.. lost.. You layed there. Heaving. "We have a healer. Ot'ani pointed at another wolf telling him to carry you. He picked you up as they walked back to camp. ▽ REGULATIONS▽ ( I ) ·Respect· Respect is a very important aspect in HOV. In order for the group to run smoothly, all members of HOV must learn to cooperate with one another. If there is any disrespect within the pack, there will be punishments. ( II ) ·Drama· The drama will not be tolerated within HOV. If you are having issues with this specific person you may request to not be in patrols or rp sessions. If rumors, harassment, or any other form of drama are brewed, there will be dire consequences. ( III ) ·Activity· Once you apply for HOV, It is MUCH accpectedfor Activity. We ALL have lifes, and i know that. If you are on vacation, or very busy and cannot get online at the moment, please inform us and we will make an exception. However, if you are inactive for a week and nobody has heard from you, you will be exiled. ( IV ) ·Double-Grouping· Double grouping is an act that will not be tolerated in HOV. It shows your loyalty can't be trusted. If you are caught performing this sinful act, you will be exiled immediately. Do not make up excuses! ▽HIERARCHY▽ ▽''Imperial Division''▽ ▽ATTIRE▽ ▽ Dominion▽ Sarepia Forest ▽Forms▽ We Are Hounds Of Visions 100% coded by, Tankø